How Much Cheating Can One Take?
by XxScarlettRosexX
Summary: Forks High School is about to be rocked by the biggest cheating scandal ever. It's going to get worse before it gets better. And trust me it's going to get ugly. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**,Hey people this is my second shot at writing and I hope you like my story.**

**All characters belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

_Me and Jake were at the beach talking and holding hands. Until suddendly he lets go. "Jake what's wrong"_

_"I'm sorry Bella, but you're no fun anymore and I needed to get away from your annoying ways". What up, did he just say that. I looked into his almost black eyes and they were filled with nothing but hate. Pure evil hate._

_"Jake do you really mean that". I wanted to cry and scream how selfish he was after all I was the one who really was making this relationship work._

_"I..._

"Bella, Bella, oh honey wake up".

"What".

"Bella it was just a nightmare it wasn't real" said the voice that only belonged to Alice.

"What are you doing here Alice it's the middle of the night for God's sake".

"Uh, no it's not sleepy head, it's 6am".

"Damn it Alice, why in the world would you wake me at 6 am", I already knew the answer why. The two words I hated in the whole world... Bella Barbie.

"Oh, Bella you know exactly why, and don't you love that special attention Jacob gives you. Well it was true Jake treated me differently when Alice gave me a makeover. Like he actually wanted to be seen with me. He is so mean and cruel to me sometimes. Alice doesn't approve of my relationship with him. She said she could find me a 'real' man not some douche like Jake. Hey, her words not mine.

"Hey, Bella get up so you can take a shower or else I'll get the bucket and let you have a shower in your bed".

"You wouldn't", I said.

"Try me Bella, you know when I say something you should know I'm dead serious".

"Fine, I'm up happy, great pixie one."

"Finally, and why were you screaming. I know you have nightmares, but I never thought they could get that vivid."

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Fine, I'll drop it for know because we need to get started, but you better spill later."

"Sure, sure", I said.

I got off my bed and into my bathroom. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror. I knew I looked hideous anyway. And Alice in true Alice nature left my clothes in a neat pile waiting for me to put on. I got in and let the hot water sooth me. I knew I better hurry up or else Alice won't be to happy. So I hurried did what I had to do and got out. I looked at my outfit that Alice set out. Was she serious. "Yeah, I'm serious", she yelled. I swear that girl can read my mind or something. It was a gray dress that went above my knees and had an orange/brown belt. **A/N link of the dress on my profile.** Great, if I fall the whole school is going to see my underwear. This so like Alice, maybe I can plead with her to not let me wear this. "That ain't gonna work, and hurry up and get out of the bathroom", said Alice. Dang. Well I guess I'll wear it.

"See you look so beautiful", said Alice.

"Sure, sure".

"Let's do your hair and make-up".

"Fine".

"Okay I'm done".

"For real Alice, are you sure".

"Yes, Bella. Come on lets get going".

_At School_

"Alice is it me or are we getting strange looks at us", I said unsure. People were staring at Alice and I like if they felt sorry for us.

"Gee, I don't why they're staring. Oh look here comes your poor excuse of a boyfriend'.

"Stop it Alice, he came be really sweet sometimes", I said defending Jake.

"Yeah sure when was the last time he did something sweet to you. I don't even know why you stay with him Bella. He treats you like crap everyday. You need to be treated like a princess.", Alice ranted.

"Whatever Alice".

"Hey Jake", I said. He didn't say anything, he just walking right past me. Maybe something's up.

"See Bella, he wouldn't even look at you", Alice said.

"Alice, stop I'm going to class".

''Fine, Bella but think about what I said", she shouted.

I had a feeling she was right, but I brushed it off. Jake could be really sweet if he wanted to. I'll talk to him later. I had a feeling that a bombshell is going to be unveiled.

**So what do you guys think Jacob is hiding? Reviews are the reason why I continue writing. So, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank-you to all who reviewed. Your reviews make my day! So, here it is chapter two!**

**Stephenie Meyer own all things Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

What is wrong with people? Everyone keeps giving me stares like if they pity me or something. I kept walking to class, and the stares kept on coming. I went to my first class. Biology. Then I took my seat next to Edward Cullen. He's Alice's brother and he got along well with me. We weren't close or anything, but he didn't hate me either. And for that I was glad.

Alice had another brother, his name was Emmett. Edward was best friends with Jasper. He had a twin, her name was Rosalie. Rosalie is nice, but if you get on her bad side then she could be really mean. Alice, Edward, and I are on her good side thankfully. Emmett and Rose are going out. Jasper and Alice are single. I'm not so sure about Edward, I think he has a girlfriend, but I don't know, I'm not really close to him. And if you hadn't figured it out Alice and I are best friends.

"Hey, Edward", I said. Something wasn't right. He looked mad, muderous even. Like he wanted to kill something.

"What's wrong, Edward".

"Nothing". Oh now I know something is wrong. But I'll give some space because his siblings usually don't give him any. Also, I think he didn't want to talk about it. So, I stopped asking him about it.

"Hey, do you have any idea on what the test is going to be on cuz I have no clue", I said.

"Bella, has anyone told you anything about Jacob", he said. That was unexpected and weird. Out of everyone, Edward hated Jacob the most. I swear, sometimes he gives Jake a look of pure hate, that even I want to cry. And to this day I still don't know why he hates Jacob so much.

"No, why", I said. Unless you count the stares.

"Oh, it's not important", he said.

Okay, that was weird. Class went on as usual, me and Edward not talking and focusing on the lesson. The bell rang and I stood to get up when, of course, I fell. I waited for my face to make contact with the floor and nothing happened. That is until I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist. Along with the arms, was an electrical current.

"Be careful Bella, you could have gotten really hurt", said Edward.

"Thanks", I said. I could hear Alice's voice now. _"See, Bella. That's the kind of guy you need, one who catches you when you fall. Jacob only laughs when you fall and doesn't even bother to pick you up". _Shut up Alice, I thought in my head.

"Well see you later", Edward said.

"See, ya", I said. That current felt good and it was something that I didn't feel with Jacob.

I went to my next classes thinking about what Alice had said. Maybe she is right, I need someone who at least treats me like a person. I started thinking back to one of the countless times Jacob has hurted me.

_Flashback_

_"You see Bella, there are girls out there who will kill to go out with me, and you act like if you would rather be someplace other than with me", Jacob shouted. We were at his house fighting over the same topic as usual. He wanted to move on to second base in our relationship, but I on the other hand wanted to wait for marriage._

_"Oh I think you got that one wrong Jacob, I'm the one doing everthing to salvage this relationship. I feel as if you don't even love me", I shouted. I tried to give him everything except the thing he wanted the most._

_"Just shut up Bella! You are always talking about yourself and what you need", he said. I thought I was supposed to be the woman in this relationship, guess not._

_"I can't believe you just said that! You always go out with your friends and party till' it's one in the damn morning, and do you see me complaining? NO! Because I actually care for this relationship and I want it to work." I shouted right back. I had enough of this and I needed to get out of here. So I did._

_End of Flashback_

I real truth I couldn't handle this relationship, but I would never admit it. I wanted it to work. We act like a married couple instead of the teenagers in love that we are. I know one thing about Jacob, he treated me like crap, but there is one thing that he will never do. And that thing is cheat.

The bell rang. So I got up and made my why to lunch until I heard two words that I thought I would never hear in the same sentence. Jacob and cheated.

**So how did you like it? I post more chapters up more faster, if I get reviews. Reviews are like fuel to my writing. Also would you guys like it if i wrote in Edward's POV or Jacob's? Please review :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Thank you to the following people who reviewed : dowhatyoucan, Preciousgurl, PepperX, and Delanie. Could you spread the word of this story please!**

**Here it is Chapter Three!**

**All things Twilight belong to ****Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

I needed to get to the bottom of this and I needed to do it now. Did Jacob really cheat on me or was is it some rumor going around. This school is like a tabloid magazine. It was lunch so I went to sit at my usual table. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, and sometimes Edward sat here. And on this particular day Edward was there.

"Hey guys", I said. I got 'hey bella' and 'sup bella'. And of course nothing from Jacob. This is gonna be a_ long _lunch. I guess he was still mad about the fight, he seriously needs to suck it up. He really needed to hear what I said.

"So what's going on, why is everyone so quiet'', I said. Again no one answered. This was strange, usually our table was the loudest of the whole caferteria. "Why are all of you guys giving me the silent treatment". "Bella, could I talk to you for a sec", Edward said. Uh, oh Jacob wasn't going to like this. "No, she doesn't want to talk to you", Jacob said. God, I hated when he answered for me, but I didn't want to fight him, but Edward didn't deserve to be treated that way.

"Jacob stop it, and Edward yes you can", I said I was so annoyed with the way Jacob treated Edward. Edward never did anything to Jacob, and I was still pissed off at Jacob from our last fight. As, I started to get up, Jacob started to say something.

"No if I say you can't talk to him them you can't talk to him, got that", Jake said. "Can you leave dude, just shut up and get the hell away from Bella and our table'', Emmett said. I was thankful for him, he was like my big brother. "No, if I leave Bella comes with me", Jake said. "Stop it Jake, can you just get away from me, I'm not in the mood", I said. I was really not in the mood for his games. "Jacob, stop talking to Bella that way", Edward said. "I can talk to her any way I want", said Jake. The bell rang and I was thankful, Edward looked like he wanted to kill Jacob. We all started to go different directions to our classes, me and Jake shared our next class together, so we walked together. Then all of a sudden Jake pushed me into a closet.

"What the hell, was that Bella", he whisper-shouted.

"What was what, I'm tired of you treating me like crap everday", I said.

"Just, shut up Bella!", he shouted at me. "I'm tired of you, and I wish you could be more open with me, instead of going to other people to talk". He really needs to stop shouting.

"I am open with you about everything", I shouted right back at him. We told each other everything. I hope no one hears our shouting match.

"SHUT UP", he said. And then faster than I could shout back. He slapped me hard on my cheek. Then he opened the closet door and left.

I could feel hot tears flowing freely from my face. The place were he had slapped me burned. I started to sob, crying at the pain he had caused me. The hurt, and the shouting. I had enough. I heard the handle of the closet door open, and I tried to hide. It was no use.

"Bella", the voice said. The voice sounded like velvet, smooth and soft. It was dark in the closet. But I knew that voice, it was... _Edward_.

"Bella", he said again.

I threw my arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder. I felt him patting the small of back and whispering _'It's okay' _over and over again. This felt good, it felt like someone actually cared about me, it was never like this with Jake.

"Oh, Edward", I said. When I finally found my voice.

"Bella, wh-what did he do to you", he said. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want his pity.

"Bella, could you please tell me", his green eyes connecting with mine. Were his eyes always this beautiful. They were an emerald green. Beautiful.

"He...", I started to say, but failed to finsh.

"He", Edward questioned.

"He slapped me Edward, he was yelling at me how I wasn't open with him and that I felt the need to have to go to other people to talk", I said. I felt Edward shaking. So I stepped back giving him some space.

"He _slapped_ you", Edward stated.

"Yes, but Edward don't do anything, please", I said.

"Bella, why do you always go back to him, was this the first time he hit you", he asked. This was the first time he had hit me. Jacob is a bad boy, but he said he would never lay a finger on a girl that way.

"Yes", I said.

"Bella, you have to stop doing this, going back to him, it's no good. You're showing that it's okay, to hit you and treat you that way, if you go back to him", he said.

"I know Edward and I want to get out of this relationship but I can't", I said.

"Why can't you Bella?".

"Because", I said. I really didn't want to tell him the reason why I never left Jacob. It felt to... _personal_.

"Please, Bella, I want to help you, so tell me', he pleaded.

"I want to, I really do but I just can't", I said.

"Okay, I understand, if you don't want to tell me", he said. I mentally did I sigh of relief.

"Can we go please, I really don't want to stay here any longer", I said. I really didn't want to face Jacob. Who knows what would happen if I did.

"Okay", he said.

"Oh, and Edward", I said.

"Yes, Bella".

"How, did you know where I was", I said.

"I heard the shouting and started to rush over as fast as I could", he said. "Not fast enough", he mumbled.

"Let's get out of here", he said.

"Edward", I said.

"Yes, Bella".

"Thank-you".

"Your welcome'', he said.

And then we left.

**How did you like it? Spread the word about this story please.**

**All reviews will be treated like gold. Thanks to all who read, review, favorite, and alerted my story.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank-you to all who reviewed chapter three, LilCullen454 and HisChic17. Spread the word about this story please, it will make me very happy :)**

**Here it is chapter four!**

**Twilight belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

I was currently in the Cullen's bathroom, putting on make-up on my cheek. Jacob had slapped me so hard that when Edward and I got to his house, my cheek had a big bruise. Great.

"Bella", Edward said knocking on the bathroom door.

At first I was hesitant, in coming to his house, but he assured me that his parents weren't home. For that I was glad, I didn't want to explain to why I had a bruise on my cheek. But, I had to explain to Charlie.

"I'm almost finshed Edward", I responded. He was so good to me. So sweet and caring, it made me feel sad that I had to go back to Jacob, when Edward took me home. I opened the door and found Edward, with a look of sadness on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong", I questioned.

"Bella, could we talk for a minute".

"Sure", I said. He took me to his room. His room was like a music store. He had a bunch of records and C.D's, also he had a beatiful black piano, and a bed with a gold comforter. He lead me to his black leather couch, and we both sat. I already knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Bella, why does Jacob do this to you", he said. When he said Jacob it sounded like he was spitting out poision.

"If, you're talking about him hitting me, I don't know, he has never hit me before", I said.

"Bella, I hear the way he talks to you, and everyone else notices too, why do you let him talk to you that way", he said. I did know the answer to that, it was something I never shared with anyone, not even Alice. So I stayed quiet.

"Bella, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but please do something to get out of this relationship", he said.

"I will".

"Good, so what do you want to do, school doesn't end for two more hours", he said.

"Could you play, for me Edward'', I asked.

"Sure".

We both got up and went over to his piano. We both sat on the bench and he started playing Claire De Lune by Debussy. He played it so beautifully, his long fingers gliding over ivory and ebony.

"That was beautiful Edward', I said. He gave me a beautiful crooked smile in response.

"When did you first start playing", I said.

"I was very young, Esme said it was best for me to start young", he said.

"Well, she knew what she was talking about".

"Bella, if you don't mind be me asking, what were you doing in the bathroom", he asked. Oh no, I hung my head down and felt it being lifted up by Edward's finger.

He brushed his fingers lightly over my injured cheek. I flinched, because it was still tender. He manged to brush off some of the make up. And then he did something I thought he would never do. He kissed my cheek lightly. That kiss sent electric currents all throughout my body.

"Come on, I want to show you something", he said.

I got up still slightly dazed by the kiss. And followed him. We went out the back door of his house and I followed him until we reached the forest.

"Um, Edward", I said.

"Yes, Bella".

"Uh, we are we going exactly', I said.

"It's a surprise".

"Okay then, but, uh, I might trip on the way there if it's through the forest".

"It's not through the forest Bella, only a couple feet", he said.

"Okay". He went and held my hand. That electric current returned and it felt amazing.

We walked for about five minutes, and the Edward told me to close my eyes.

"Bella open your eyes".

"What's this", I said.

"This is my meadow'', he said. It was beautiful. The grass was a healthy shade of green and there were purple flowers growing.

We both sat and talked about everything except Jacob. I learned about his childhood and he learned about mine.

"Bella, it's time to get going", he said.

"No, I don't want to", I said. I was lying on the grass, while Edward was sitting beside me.

"Come on Bella, wouldn't your father be worried if you didn't get home".

"Fine", I said.

We walked back to the house and I was surprised that no one was home.

"Alice took everyone shopping with her and Esme and Carlisle work late", he explained.

"Okay". Then he led me over to his car and took me home.

"Bye, Bella", he said.

"Bye, Edward". Then his car left and he was gone. I had a really great time at his house and I hope we could do it again some other time. Now I had to face Jacob, Charlie, and Billy. "Great", I said to myself. I felt that Edward wanted to say something else but decided not to. Also, I felt that everyone was hiding something from me.

**So, did you like it. Review please :) And spread the word.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important Must Read!**

**I really want a Beta for this story. But I have no clue in how the process in getting**

**one goes. Please, could you guys recommend Beta's and PM me about the process**

**in getting one goes. Thanks :)**

**Thank you to HisChic17 for reviewing Chapter Four.**

**Now, I present to you Chapter Five!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I own Twilight?**

**Stephenie Meyer**: **Yes**

**Me: Really?**

**Stephenie Meyer: No**

**Me: Dang!**

**Bella POV**

I was currently sitting in my room thinking about calling Alice or anyone willing to listen to me. What had happened downstairs kept replaying in my mind.

_I entered the house after seeing that Edward had left and found an angry Charlie staring at me._

_"Hey dad"._

_"Bella, Jacob told me that you left school, why" he questioned._

_Of course Jacob had already gone to him, feeding him a sack of lies._

_"Why should I explain to you. Jacob probably filled your head with his lies already" I snapped. I usually didn't speak to Charlie this way, but I was beyond pissed to care. He always goes all FBI on me when ever I don't come home on Jake's arm._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare speak to me that way" he said._

_'Like I care' I thought. God, I was so tired of this._

_"Bella, wh-what's that" he said, pointing to my cheek that Jacob had slapped._

_"Nothing, I fell" I said. I hope he believed that, I was a bad liar._

_"Bella, I don't want you skipping school anymore"._

_"Fine" I said._

_"Oh, Billy and Jacob are coming over for dinner'' he said._

_Great, just the two people I needed to see._

_**During Dinner**_

_"Bella, you really have outdone yourself, this chicken is great" said Billy._

_I wonder why he's in such a good mood, maybe Jacob hasn't spoken to him yet. I_

_decided to make them fried chicken, with mashed potatoes, and greens. A_

_classic home cooked meal._

_"Bella, could I talk to you outside please" asked Jacob. Someone kill me now._

_Of course I got up and followed him outside to the backyard._

_"What" I spitted out._

_"Bella, did you tell Cullen about you getting hurt" he said._

_More like did you rat me out because if you did I swear I will..._

_"No" I lied. I didn't want to get him in trouble._

_"You better not have or else I'll tell Charlie, your little secret" he said._

_I'm dead. That secret was the only thing keeping me with him._

_If Jake told Charlie it will kill him. I kept this secret from Charlie cause' I_

_knew it would hurt him._

_"Fine" I said._

_"Fine" and we both went back inside and finished eating._

I needed to talk to someone. I had already called Alice 10 times

but she wouldn't answer.

Edward did give me his number. I decided to give him a call. It

wasn't to late. I checked the clock. _10:01._

I found him in my contacts and wanted for him to answer.

_Ring, ring._

"Hello" he said.

"Hey, Edward it's me Bella" I said.

"Hey, Bella".

There was an akward silence until he decided to break it.

"What couldn't resist hearing the sound of my voice" he teased.

"Ha, ha very funny Edward".

"Um, Bella, I'm not trying to sound rude, but why are you calling".

"Oh, I guess I needed someone to talk to" I said.

"Oh, well could you come over" I said. Wait, had I just asked him to come over. Oh,

someone shoot me now.

"Okay?" he said.

I didn't know what came over me, maybe it was the thought of seeing his

beautiful emerald eyes.

"Come up by my window".

"Okay?" he repeated.

"Kay, see you soon?" he said.

"See you".

**Edward POV**

I wonder why she wanted to see me. My mind kept flashing back to

the one thing she must have wanted to discuss.

_Jacob and..._

I couldn't even finish that thought. I couldn't believe, that he did that to Bella.

I was almost to her house I decided to park my car in the woods. So no

one would suspect anything. I looked up at her window and saw the light turned on.

'Thank God, there's a tree' I thought. I started to climb up. Then I knocked on her window.

**Bella POV**

I saw him knocking on my window, so I went to go open it for him.

"Thanks" he said.

"No problem". I saw something in his emerald eyes. Worry? Guilt? Anger? I didn't

know.

"Edward is there anything wrong".

"Bella, I need to tell you something" he said. "But you need to sit down for this".

"Okay" I said. I was sitting down, while he was standing up.

"Bella".

"Yes" I said.

"Jacob h- he..." he started but failed to finish.

"He?" I questioned.

"Bella this is really hard for me to say" he said.

"Edward just say it".

"Okay. Bella, Jacob cheated on you".

**My first cliffy, yay! Don't hate me please. **

**Please review, I know it's easier to favorite**

**and alert this story, but I really like reviews.**

**So please, review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! **

**I want to give a big thank you to HisChic17 and TwilightLover Now and Forever for reviewing Chapter 5.**

**Oh, and if you guys are interested, I have NOT found a Beta yet :(**

**I need help in finding one, could you guys help me?**

**Inspiration for this chapter came from, when I was watching Eclipse in the theaters for my 5th time :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Can I have Twilight, oh great ****Stephenie Meyer.**

**Stephenie Meyer: No.**

**Me: But I called you 'oh great Stephenie Meyer'**

**Stephenie Meyer: The answer is still no.**

**Me: Dang!**

* * *

_Previously on 'How Much Cheating Can One Take'_

_"Edward is there anything wrong"._

_"Bella, I need to tell you something" he said. "But you need to sit down for this"._

_"Okay" I said. I was sitting down, while he was standing up._

_"Bella"._

_"Yes" I said._

_"Jacob h- he..." he started but failed to finish._

_"He?" I questioned._

_"Bella this is really hard for me to say" he said._

_"Edward just say it"._

_"Okay. Bella, Jacob cheated on you"._

* * *

**Bella POV**

What had just happened. Was Edward seriously telling me that Jacob had _cheated _on me. Jake had told me that he wasn't like that.

"What" I said. This had to be a lie, but then why would Edward lie to me.

"Jacob cheated on you, Bella" he said for the second time. This time it clicked.

"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF HIM" I yelled. At this point I didn't care if Charlie heard me or not, I was pissed _big time. _Jacob thinks he can walk all over me well he can't.

"HE THINKS THAT HE COULD DO THAT TO ME! WELL, GUESS WHAT HE CAN'T!" I'M SOOO GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY" I yelled again. I stared at the picture hanging on the wall of me and Jake when I started yelling.

"What do you mean, Bella" Edward said. He had no idea how long me and Jake _had _been together, but then again, Edward had just become one of my very close friends.

"I SAID I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY" I yelled again. I started to get up from my bed to find my shoes. This douche thinks he can do that to me.

"Here are your shoes" Edward said, giving me my shoes. Ah, he was so helpful.

"Thanks" I said, putting them on.

"Bella, where are you going" he said.

"To La Push" I said. At least my screaming died down, but it was going to go up as soon as I saw Jacob's ugly face.

"Bella, no I've seen for myself what he's capable of, don't go" he pleaded. No my mind was made up, I was going. I wasn't the type of girl that sits at home crying, waiting by the phone wishing he would call. **A/N I know it's a little OCC.**

"Bella, please" he said.

"Edward, he's not going to hurt me, not with his friends and dad there" I said. I wasn't so sure about that, Jake had told me that they were planning a get together, over at Leah and Seth's house.

"At least let me drive you" he said. He really did care about me.

"No, I don't need you to get involved in this" I said. Edward was not going to get hurt, by Jacob or anybody. I really did care about Edward's safety.

"Please" he said.

"No".

"Bella at least let me drive behind you" he said.

"Fine".

He opened my bedroom door and I got out, and went straight to the kitchen were my keys where.

"I thought Charlie would be here" Edward said. Oh, he wasn't here, he was probably at Billy's... _great._

He opened my front door and I turned around to lock it. I went to my truck and he went to were his car was parked.

Oh god. When I get there he is going to get it. I was basically seeing red. I drove faster than usual. God, I was so angry that my hands where shaking.

I finally got to his little red house. And I turned around to see if Edward was here. He wasn't, I guess he was parked somewhere apart from me.

I went to his door and turned the knob, the door was opened, as usual. I went straight to his bedroom and let myself in.

"WHAT THE HELL JACOB!" I yelled as loud as I could. I saw Jacob on his computer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled back. Oh great this was going to be another screaming match. The last screaming match I'll ever have with his sorry ass.** A/N Sorry for the cursing!**

"YOU KNOW WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD GO AROUND SEEING OTHER GIRLS BEHIND MY BACK! WELL GUESS WHAT!" I yelled again. He stood up him facing me the way he had at the closet back at school.

"YOU THINK I _CHEATED_ ON YOU!".

"WELL, WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE HERE FOR!" I yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BELLA!".

"WHAT". Then faster that I could blink he pushed me up against the wall and kept pushing me against it. I tried to get out of his grip but I couldn't, he was too strong.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I DID GO BEHIND YOUR BACK! AND I DON'T REGRET ANY SECOND" he yelled. That little douche!

"WELL, THAT'S SO PEACHY FOR YOU JACOB! YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME FINDING OUT ANYMORE BECAUSE WE ARE DONE!". I didn't care about him threating to tell the secret to me dad.

"WE'RE DONE! IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID!" I didn't answer him, I knew he heard me.

"I SAID IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID" he said. Then he pushed me against the wall and slapped me across the face. I had enough of him so I fought back. I punched him in his eye and hit him with my knee in his private area. He fell down to his knees like the little sissy he is. I tried to get away from him but he grabbed my calf and pulled me down next him. He, then picked me up and threw me on his bed.

"NOW, YOU'RE GONNA KNOW WHY I CHEATED ON YOU" he said. He then got on top of me and started kissing my neck, his hands had pinned mine and my legs were also pinned by his legs.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BLACK!" someone yelled. I knew who that was... Edward. Edward came up to Jacob and threw him against his bookshelf. He then threw me over his shoulder and tried to leave. Until Jacob, got back up and ran right into him. I ended falling on top of Edward and Jacob on top of me. Jacob had thrown his fist at Edward but it ended up hitting me in the eye.

I pushed Jacob off me and got Edward by his hand and tried to run. But Edward had other ideas. Edward got Jacob from the neck and starting choking him. Then Edward growled at him. Jacob got Edward by his hands and tried to pull him off, but Edward was stronger.

"Edward" I said. Edward turned to look at me. His beautiful green eyes filled with hate and disgust, directed at Jacob.

"Edward" I tried again.

"Edward, stop he's not worth it". Edward let go of Jacob and Jacob slid down trying to gasp for air. Edward got a hold of my hand and then we left.

"Bella I'm sorry, I wish I could have got there sooner" he said. He saved my life and I was so grateful.

"Edward, stop" I said. My eye was hurting really badly, but that didn't stop me from crying. We got in the backseat of Edward's volvo. I was going to leave my truck there, I didn't want it anymore. Edward had parked in the forest so we were safe.

"E-Edward I'm so sorry that he did that to you" I said while sobbing.

"Shh it's okay Bella" he said. He had let me sit on his lap and he was rubbing circles on my back. I countined crying ruining his shirt. I had cried for a long time and he decided to break the silence.

"Bella" he said.

"Yes" I mumbled. I still had my head in his chest.

"He is never going to hurt you again, I promise" he said. I just nodded in his chest.

He took my face in his hand and lifted it up. I knew that he was examining my eye.

"Well, it's going to be sore but not black" he said.

He went into the drivers seat and started to drive.

"Edward" I said.

"Yes, Bella".

"Could we go to your house, I don't really want to face my father right now".

"Oh, um Bella I think it's best if we don't go to my house" he said.

"Why".

"Well there are some people there that I really think you don't want to see" he explained. "Wait, why don't we go to our meadow" he said.

"Okay" I said. I could really see myself spending the rest of my life with Edward. I us just being together felt right.

He continued to drive and I was enjoying this sweet bliss, that no one but Edward and I shared.

**

* * *

**

**So, how did you guys like it! ****I better get some reviews for all the effort I put in into this chapter :) **

**Review, PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what everyone! I have a Beta! **

**My wonderful Beta is MyLifeIsEdwardCullen and be sure to check out her story 'Look Past The Veil Of Hate' it is so awesome!**

**All right I want to give a big thank you to Bellaangel383, Larlyn062509, and HisChic17 who reviewed Chapter Six.**

**Oh and Larlyn062509 the link you sent me really helped, thanks!**

**Now I present Chapter Seven! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ****Stephenie...**

**Stephenie Meyer: No.**

**Me: But you don't even know what was I going to say.**

**Stephenie Meyer: You were gonna say if you can have Twilight.**

**Me: No...**

**Stephenie Meyer: Yes you were.**

**Me: Fine, Can I have Twilight?**

**Stephenie Meyer: No.**

**Me: Dang!**

_

* * *

_

Previously on How Much Cheating Can One Take

_"Could we go to your house, I don't really want to face my father right now"._

_"Oh, um Bella I think it's best if we don't go to my house" he said._

_"Why"._

_"Well there are some people there that I really think you don't want to see" he explained. "Wait, why don't we go to our meadow" he said._

_"Okay" I said. I could really see myself spending the rest of my life with Edward. I us just being together felt right._

_He countined to drive and I was enjoying this sweet bliss, that no one but Edward and I shared._

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

"Bella we're here" Edward said. The car ride had gone so fast I didn't relize that we were right in front of the forest.

"Okay, um Edward".

"Yes" he said.

"Could you hold my hand while we're hiking. I think, no wait, I know that I'm gonna trip" I said. I really did want to make a fool out of myself in front of him.

"I have a better idea" he said. We were outside now and he had gone to the trunk of the car. When he came back he was carrying a backpack and blanket.

"Wow your prepared" I said.

"Yeah, I always keep these back there in case of an emergency" he said. "Bella it'll be easier if you hop on back and I carry you".

Wait was he serious. "Uh Edward, I'm heavier than your average backpack" I said.

"Just get on my back Bella" he said. I got on his back and put the backpack on my back and the blanket around my neck. I closed my eyes and he started running.

"Bella we're here". I opened my eyes and looked around. It was just as beatiful as I remembered. The meadow was still a lush green and purple wildflowers were still growing out of it.

"Wow Edward this meadow never ceases to amaze me" I said. He got a hold of my hand and we walked to the center of the meadow, where he started to set up things.

"Bella are you okay" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just in shock. I never thought he would do that to me, you know" I said. I really needed someone to share my feelings with. Alice was usually the one would be there for me but now I needed Edward.

"Bella, please tell me that you're not going back to him" he said.

"Edward, that was the last straw. I always told myself if someone cheats on me that it would be the end. And don't worry I'll break all contact with him, I promise" I said. I had enough of Jacob and I wanted him out of my life but I know that it was gonna be hard to get him out.

"Good, I don't want you to get hurt by him again". And that was what finshed the conversation. We were both laying down on the blanket he put in the middle of the meadow. The backpack was open and it had bottles of water and some granola bars.

I turned to look at him and he had his eyes close and was breathing slowly. He looked so peaceful while he was alseep. I checked my watch and it read 7:33pm. I laid my head and tried to get some sleep.

_I was running in a forest from someone or something. Then I saw Edward._

_"Edward" I yelled. He turned and started running toward me._

_"Bella run" he yelled franticly. Then I turned and saw Jacob, Billy and my father. My dad was holding a gun getting ready to shoot at Edward._

_"No, Dad NO!" I yelled. But it was to late the bullet went right into his heart. And right when he fell I fell down too._

_"See Bella, this is what you derserve for leaving me" Jacob said._

"Bella, Bella, wake up it's just a dream" Edward said. I launched myself on him and started sobbing.

"Oh, Bella. It's okay. I'm here." Edward said. Edward had started rubbing circles on my back like he did back at La Push.

"E-Edward it was so real" I said while sobbing.

"Shh, Bella Jacob is never going to get you I promise" he said. I sobbed for a little while more and straightened myself up.

"Edward I have something to ask you" I said.

"Anything, Bella".

"Edward, at La Push, you told me you didn't want to go to your house, why is that" I questioned.

"Bella, Jacob didn't tell you", he asked.

"Didn't tell me what Edward" I said. All I rememeber is Jacob and me screaming and him hitting and almost raping me.

"Bella, Jacob said he cheated on you correct" he said. I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Yes, Edward where are you going with this" I asked.

"Bella, did Jacob tell you who he was seeing behind your back" he asked. Know that I think about Jake didn't tell me. I was going to find out.

"Edward do you know who it was" I asked. I soon as I found out I was going to go and make her pay.

"Yes, I do Bella" Edward said.

"Well, who is then" I asked. I was kind of afraid of who it was.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" Edward said with tears in his eyes.

"Who is it Edward, I need to know" I said. I was getting nervous now.

"Bella, I really think you don't want to know" he said.

"Edward, tell me now" I demanded.

"Okay" he said. He then took a deep breath.

"Bella, Jacob cheated on you with..."

**

* * *

****I know you guys must hate me for that cliffy, but I couldn't help myself :)**

**This chapter was deicated to everyone who...**

**Added this story to their favorites list**

**SassyGrlx92x**

**mirandahale**

**Sasibell**

**LilCullen454**

**dowhatyoucan**

**kcrj129**

**thegirlinthewind123  
****xBlackPanther21x**

**Xobeachluver**

**TwilghtLover Now and forever**

**Ka5tie-marie-cullen**

**Bellaangel383**

**101dramaqueen**

**ModernWaterTribeGirl  
**

**Added me to their favorite Authors list**

**HisChic17**

**Bellaangel383**

**Reviewed**

**Delanie**

**PepperX**

**dowhatyoucan**

**Preciousgurl**

**LilCullen454**

**HisChic17**

**TwilghtLover Now and forever**

**Bellaangel383**

**Larlyn062509**

**Added this story to their Alerts list**

**bucketroxmysox  
ADdIct3D24**

**Katyanne3  
HisChic17**

**kcrj129**

**kikitwilight**

**lestat00**

**LovinTopazEyes91**

**scarletreality**

**Bellaangel383**

**jadeee**

**tillyrose3**

**Momma Laura**

**Added me to their Alerts list**

**Bellaangel383**

**And of course all the people that read this story! :)**

**I love you all and don't forget to review! :) Oh, and be sure to check out my one-shot called 'When You'. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people!**_Previously on How Much Cheating Can One Take_**Bella POV**"With...?" I questioned. This must be really bad if he was hesitant like this.

Okay, I just wanna thank Bellaangel383, Twilight luver Alexis, and HisChic17 for reviewing Chapter 7.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta MyLifeIsEdwardCullen for editing this story.

And now Chapter 8! :)

Disclaimer:

Me: I don't own Twilight, are you happy Stephenie.

Stephenie Meyer: Ecstatic

* * *

"Who is it Edward, I need to know" I said. I was getting nervous now.

"Bella, I really think you don't want to know" he said.

"Edward, tell me now!" I demanded.

"Okay" he said. He then took a deep breath.

"Bella, Jacob cheated on you with..."

* * *

"Alice" Edward said. Wait, had I just heard that my best friend was dating my ex-boyfriend behind my back?

"WHAT THE FUCK?. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? ALICE? THIS HAS GOT BE A MISTAKE!" I yelled. It seemed as if the world had just stood still. **A/N Sorry for the curse!**

I must have gotten into shock because Edward had started snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Edward, no really, who did it?" I asked. I prayed that this was some sort of joke.

"I knew you were gonna react like this" he said. He put his head in his hands.

"Edward! Tell me who did it!" I said. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Bella, I just did, it was Alice. I'm so sorry" he said.

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD?" I yelled. Edward had covered his ears because my screaming was so loud.** A/N Again, sorry for the cursing!**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ALICE OF ALL PEOPLE?" I yelled again. What a minute. What if Edward was lying. Alice had always expressed nothing but hate at Jake.

"You're lying Edward" I said.

"No, Bella I would never do that to you" he said. Sure; and here he was telling me that my best friend was dating my ex. Yeah he's not lying.

"Bella, I caught them" he said.

"What" I said.

"Remember when you called me Bella" he started. I nodded yes.

"Well, I went straight home after I had dropped you off and right when I walked in the front door. I saw Alice and Jacob on the floor making out" he finished. I couldn't believe it. My eyes started to water again. I threw myself at Edward and started to sob.

"Bella, I'm sorry" he said.

"Edward it's not your fault".  
I continued to sob. I felt really felt thankful at that moment. If Edward wasn't here with me, I would have been a bigger mess than I already was.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Do you want to get some sleep now" he said. I nodded and we both layed down on the blanket that he put down.

I looked over at him and he was breathing slowly.

"Well, he's asleep" I whispered to myself.

I started to trace his beatiful face with my fingertips. At that point, I didn't care that Alice and Jacob had hooked up behind my back. I felt whole with Edward and that was all that really mattered. Edward got a hold on my hand and pulled me on top of him. And of course that electrical current was present. At that moment I felt so comfortable. I started to drift off to the the black hole called sleep.

When I awoke, Edward's legs were tangled with mine and his fingers were tangled in my hair. I tried to look over to my watch and it read 4:38am.

"Uh" I said. And went to rest my head on Edward's chest.

"Bella" he said, his voice covered with sleep, it was deep and it sounded so... _sexy_.

"Hey Edward, don't worry I'm fine. Just go back to sleep" I said.

"No, I'm awake" he said then he sat up. Which landed me on his lap.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Positive." he said.

"Who's the daddy?" I said.

"Oh, har-har Bella" Edward said.

"That joke was free, the rest are gonna cost ya" I said.  
He chuckled and so did I.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes".

"When I'm with you I feel like I can breath again. I don't like I'm tied down. Jake was so... not right for me to say the least. But with you. It's like I can breath. I feel complete and whole. So thank you" I said.

"I feel the exact same way, Bella" he said. He laid down and I rested my head on his chest. We both stayed like that for, what felt like to me, forever.

* * *

**So did you guys like it! :) Reviews makes chapters go up faster so...Review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! :)**

I want to thank Bellaangel383, LilCullen454, LilyLuna21, punkangel208394, and EdwardCullen4Eva1 for reviewing!

And a big thank-you to my awesome beta, MyLifeIsEdwardCullen :)

Also, be sure to check out Yes Sir by EdwardCullen4Eva1, it is so good!

And here it is Chapter Nine!

Disclaimer:

Me: Hiya Stephenie!

Stephenie Meyer: Hi?

Me: So... I was wondering if...

Stephenie Meyer: No, you can't own Twilight.

Me: Dang! :(  
****

Bella POV  


I woke up more rested than I've ever been in my whole life. I was laying across Edward's stomach and his arms were wrapped around me. This would have been a good morning if I didn't have to deal with the whole Jacob and Alice thing.

I closed my eyes and tried to forget about the whole thing, but of course it always came back to my mind.

"Bella" Edward said with his voice covered with sleep.

"Hey Edward" I said.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"I would say 'I'm fine' but I'm really not" I said. I was tired with dealing with all of the drama; and being with Edward seemed to take all of that away.

"Bella, please tell me that Jacob is out of your life for good. I don't want to see you get hurt by him again" he said.

"I promise Edward, you don't have to worry" I said.

"Good, so what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Edward can we go to your house? I have to say a few things to a certain pixie".

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea Bella" he said.

"No, Edward I need to go and straighten a few things out with her" I said. Really, she needed to know what she and Jacob did to me.

"Fine, I guess it is for the best; for you and Alice to straighten out your issues" he said. Yup, I felt another screaming match coming.

"Yeah."

"So, do you wanna go now or later?" he asked me.

"Now, it's better sooner than later" I said. I hope I'm making the right decision in talking or screaming with Alice.

"Okay" he said. Then I got up and he followed. We both started putting things away.

"Bella, do you want some breakfast?" he said. We were at his car and he was putting the things away in the trunk.

"Sure" I said. I was pretty hungry, after the whole screaming match with Jake.

"Okay, what are you in the mood for" he asked.

"Edward, we don't need to go anywhere to eat. I'll just get something at my house after I'm done talking to Alice".

"No, how about we eat at my house. Esme will be very happy to see you again" he said.

"Sure" I said.

We both got in the car and he drove off. I started wondering what would happen at his house. And I got a feeling this was going to end very badly.

"Bella, we're here" Edward said. Edward had already opened my door and was standing next to it.

"Oh" I said. He chuckled and flashed me his beautiful crooked smile. My heart was going wild. He got my hand and held it and the electrical current was there.  
We walked up to the path and I looked up at his huge house. It has always amazed me, the size of the house and it's beauty.  
Edward had opened the door and led me inside. I could smell bacon and eggs cooking, it always smelled wonderful when Esme cooked.

"I'm home" Edward said. I bet Esme was worried sick since Edward hadn't returned last night.  
Just then Esme ran into the living room with a whisk in her hand. She went over and hugged Edward. Edward let go of my hand to hug her back. Once she let go Edward got a hold of my hand once again.

"Edward where were you? You had me and your father worried sick" she said.

"I'm sorry, mom. I was with Bella." he said.

"Oh, Bella I didn't see you there. Come over here and give me a hug. It's been too long" she said. I went over there letting go of Edward's hand and hugged her. She was always so warm like the mother I always wanted.

Edward got a hold of my hand again and we followed Esme to the kitchen, where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice sat eating eggs, bacon, and diffrent types of breads.

"Bella, Edward help yourselves to anything okay. I'm going to go work on the garden." she said.

"Thank-you Esme" I said.

"You're very welcome dear" she said. She walked out to the backyard. I took a deep breath and Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be okay" he whispered.

"Thanks, Edward" I said.

He got me and himself a plate and we served oursleves. Then, we sat at the table, Edward was sitting at my right and Emmett on my left. Alice was far away from me as possible.

"So, Edward what were you doing with Bella, that you didn't return till now?" Emmett said wagging his eyebrows at me and Rosalie slapped him upside the head, and I blushed.

"We had some issues to take care of" Edward said plainly. Alice was staring at me and Edward intently.

"Well whatever it was, it must have been important" Jasper said with his southern accent. Everyone was watching what they were saying and they kept staring at me and Alice.

I started to eat, and of course it was so delicious. Edward and everyone else started to eat, it started to feel so tense and awkward while we were eating.

"Um, Alice could I talk to you?" I said. I better get it over with.

"Okay" Alice said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. I followed her up stairs to her room and once I was inside I closed the door behind me.

"Alice" I started. I didn't know if I could do this. Alice was my best friend and I grown to trust her and love her as a sister.

"Yes, Bella?" she said.

"Why?" I said simply.

"Why what, Bella?" she said. Oh no she did not just say that.

"WHY WHAT ALICE? IS THAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID? I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU HATED JACOB! BUT I GUESS THAT WAS ALL LIE, HUH? WAS OUR WHOLE FRIENDSHIP A LIE TOO ALICE! I TRUSTED YOU AND EVERTHING, AND FOR YOU TO GO BEHIND MY BACK A-AND..." I shouted. I really didn't have the strength to yell anymore. I was tired with everyone stabbing me in the back.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Bella. But, I'm not sorry for what I did with Jacob" she said.

"WELL THAT'S SO AWESOME FOR YOU ALICE. YOU COULD GO BACK RUNNING IN JACOB'S ARMS NOW. SINCE YOU DESTROYED OUR FRIENDSHIP" I yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BELLA! YEAH, I DID GO BEHIND YOUR BACK. JAKEY TOLD ME EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU" she yelled.

"YEAH, ALL LIES I BET" I shouted right back at her.

"NO ALL OF IT IS TRUE, LIKE YOU CHEATING ON JAKE AND GOING OUT WITH EDWARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO HIM" she yelled at me. Oh, no she didn't, just say that. She started coming towards me and I backed up against the door.

"YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT WENT ON! WELL I GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU SWEETY. THAT NEVER WENT ON! YOU JUST KEEP BELIEVING THE LIES JACOB FEEDS YOU, BECAUSE THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" I yelled at her face. I didn't even give her a chance to respond. I ran down the stairs and Edward was right there waiting for me. I crashed into his arms and he wrapped his arms around me. He then led me to the couch.

I was surprised that I wasn't crying, I guess all my tears were wasted on Jacob.

''Bella, I'm sorry" Edward said.

"Edward you didn't do anything. Can we go to our meadow please?" I whispered.

"Okay" he said.

"Um, you guys, me and Bella are gonna head out" Edward said. Everyone just nodded.

Edward and I headed to his car. And he drove off too the meadow. I felt a tidal wave of emotions hit me and I started to cry. Edward cut the engine and came over to the passengers seat.

I kept hearing Edward say _'It's okay, I'm here Bella'._

**So, did you guys like it :)**

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Sugar is sweet

and so are you if you review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone! :)******

**A big thank you to LilCullen454, HisChic17, EdwardCullen4Eva1, Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, Twilight luver Alexis, and bella-the-lamb13 for reviewing Chapter Nine! :)******

**A huge thank you to my awesome beta MyLifeIsEdwardCullen for making this chapter possible :)******

**Be sure to check out 'Why Edward' by Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, it is so amazingly awesome! :)******

**And now... Chapter Ten!******

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Stephenie!****

**Stephenie Meyer: What?******

**Me: Can I own Twilight, pretty please?******

**Stephenie Meyer: Nope!******

**Me: Dang******

**Bella POV****  
**  
I guess I had fallen alseep because I was laying on top of Edward and he was rubbing circles on my back. I felt so tired of everything at that point, so I tried to fall back into sleep but nothing happened.

"Edward" I said, my voice drenched in sleep, that was unwilling to fall.

"Yes" he said,he sounded like he had been awake for some time.

"Can you please tell me what had happened at your house was all a bad dream?" I said. I hoped it was all a bad dream. I couldn't bear the thought of me losing Alice, she was my sister.

I looked up at Edward and I saw him frown. _'Oh great' _I thought. I had lost so many things this week.

"I'm sorry, Bella but it wasn't a bad dream" he said sadly. Great I had just lost my best friend to my sorry excuse of an ex.

"Great" I said. I looked at my watch, it was 2:04 pm.

"Edward, I'm done" I said.

"What do you mean, Bella" he said.

"I mean that I'm finished. I feel like I have no where to go. Charlie is not gonna want to see me because I broke up with Jacob, and Alice is going out with him. I feel tired of... everything" I said.

"Bella, I think you just need to end it with some people in your life. Like Charlie. Why do you think that he's not gonna want to see you because you broke up with Jacob" he said. He really had no clue of what I had to deal with when I step into Charlie's house. But, I didn't really want to tell him all that had happened with Charlie and Jacob. I felt that I needed to keep that a secret.

"I can't tell you Edward. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that..." I said.

"That?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry. I just can't tell you" I said.

"I understand. Just tell me when you're ready" he said. I hoped that he'd stop pushing me to tell him, because I felt like I was going to explode.

"Okay" I answered.

We countined laying on the grass, just enjoying one another's presence, something I never did with... Jake. Then I thought of something. What if Alice went out with Jacob to get him out of my life? She always saw how unhappy I was with him. Was she just trying to get him away from me... for good.

'Great' I thought to myself. Now I'm dealing with all these doubts. Edward was truly the only person I trusted now. I looked over at him. He was laying on his back with his eyes closed and was smiling.

He looked so peaceful, laying there. I started to trace his face with my fingertips. Then the sun started to shine on his face, it made him look like a greek God.

"Bella" he whispered. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him. He angled my face so that his lips reached mine. He started to lean in. His face was so close that I could feel his breath. He leaned in even closer, if that was even possible. Then just as he was going to close the gap between us... his phone rang.  
We leaned away from each other and he answered his phone.

"Hello" he said with an annoyed tone. I giggled.

"What?" he said.

"What do you mean she's there!" he said. I started to wonder what Edward meant by _she_.

"Fine, I'll come home soon' he said. I was upset at that. I wanted to spend more time with him.

"Okay, bye" he said. Then he hung up the phone. He put his face in his hands and started breathing deeply.

"Edward what's wrong?" I said.

"Bella, I need to get home" he said.

"Okay" I said. I didn't want to question him about it, he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Bella, can I ask you for a favor?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said.

"Bella, could you please accompany me to my house. I think I'm going to need some support after this" he said. After he said that I felt majorly confused. 'Support for what?' I thought.

"Okay?" I said.

"Good" he said. I got up from him and he stood up. He then, got a hold of my hand and pulled me up. Then we made our way to his car.

I started to think some more of what he said back at the meadow. What did he mean by 'need some support'? I decided to drop that thought because I couldn't come up with any logical soultions.

"Bella we're here" he said. I felt that I've been in and out of the Cullen's house a lot today. But, then again I didn't want to go back to Charlie.

Edward opened my door and held out his hand for me to take. I gladly took it and we both headed inside.****

**So did you guys like it! :)******

**Roses are red******

**Violets are blue******

**I like comments******

**So please review :)******

**Be sure to check out my one-shot called 'When You', it will make me very happy if you review :)******


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi people!**

**A big thank you to LilyLuna21, bella-the-lamb13, Bellaangel383, EdwardCullen4Eva1, TwilightLover Now and Forever, HisChic17, Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, The Perisher, and staceycullen for reviewing Chapter Ten! Love you all! :)**

**I'm almost to 50 reviews YAY! :) Could you please get more people to review, I would totally love more reviews! :)**

**Make sure to check out Tinderbox by floatingcircle, it is so good! :)**

**And now Chapter Eleven!**

**I tried to make this chapter really long... your welcome TwilightLover Now and Forever :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay how much? *pulls out wallet***

**Stephenie Meyer: How much what?**

**Me: How much money to buy Twilight?**

**Stephenie Meyer: You don't own Twilight and never will *laughs evily***

**Me: Okay? *Backs away slowly then runs***

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward hesitated in opening the door. He was so visably nervous, that his veins in his hand stood out more than usual. I really wished that he'd calm down.

Then I was suddenly nervous. I started to rememeber my fight with Alice, but Edward had reassured me in his car that I was still welcome to his house.

I put my hand over his and he clamed down a little. He finally got the door open and he motioned for me to step inside. After I was inside he followed. He started running his hands through his hair franticly.

"Edward clam down" I said. He stopped running his hands in his hair but when I looked at his emerald eyes, they were frantic.

"Edward please clam down" I asked again. He tried to but failed. He led me to the living room were I saw Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all sitting down with worried looks on their faces. The living room was the most beatuiful place in the whole hous in my opinon, I started to rememeber all those sleep overs Alice threw. I quickly stopped that thought, because I felt tears starting to form.

"She's in your room Edward" Carlisle said. Edward just nodded sharply. I still didn't know who 'she' was but I decided not to ask.

He led me to an open space next Rosalie and he motioned for me to sit. Rosalie turned to me and gave me a weak smile and I gave her a smile back in return. I sat and Edward kneeled and started to whisper in my ear.

"Bella" he started. "Could you please wait for me down here till I'm done talking with her" he said. I nodded and he let go of my hand and he started walking up the stairs. As he disappeared, Esme and Carlisle welcomed me and everyone except Alice gave me a smile. Alice had her head in her hands and Jasper was rubbing circles on her back. I heard Alice sniffle a couple times and I figured that she was crying. Jasper looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. I gave him a smile in return.

I started to engage myself in a conversation with Rosalie about a school project. But my mind couldn't help but wonder about Edward and Alice...

**Edward POV (Yay! I know, it's about time)**

As I walked up the stairs I wondered what _she_ wanted. She was still on sour terms with my family and friends. I wonder why Bella hasn't asked about her yet. I shook off that thought as I came face to face with my bedroom door.

'_Here goes nothing' _I thought. As my hand reached to turn the knob, I started to think about what she may want. _'She's probably here to ask for forgivness' _I thought. I finally found enough strength to turn the knob and as I did I came face to face with the girl that broke my heart.

"Tanya" I said greeting her.

"Eddie" she said with a smirk. Oh, how I hated when she called me that. She was sitting on my bed with her hands in her lap. She was wearing really small shorts that showed off her tanned legs and a white tank top, her strawberry blond her loose and slightly curly framing her face.

"You kept me waiting long enough" she said. '_Yeah I was busy hiding from you' _I thought.

"I was busy" I said.

"Of course you were" she said with a smirk. How I hated when she smirked.

"I don't want to sound rude here Tanya but, what do you want" I asked her. My mom raised me to be a gentleman but Tanya didn't desevre that after what she did.

"Oh is this a bad time, was I interupting something" she said with her signature smrik.

"Yes, you were interrupting something" I said as I thought back to the meadow with Bella.

"Well then, maybe I should leave, I have much better things to do, but not before I say this" she said. She had stood up now and was facing me. I looked right into her ice blue eyes as she spoke.

As I did, I started to think all about our releationship and what went wrong. Alice was always convinced that Tanya and I were a train werck even before we started dating, and she was right. How much pain she had caused me and my family and how much I had caused her. We were always clashing with each other but then we always mangaed to forgive and forget. But after our last fight and after what she did. I didn't want anything to do with her. But now here she is.

"What" I said. And I waited for the news that she was about to give me.

**Bella POV (please don't hate me!)**

I was still sitting with the Cullens/Hales wondering what's going on in Edward's bedroom. He had been gone for quite a while now, and I was starting to get worried. He was now a really close person to me.

Then I heard someone go down the stairs. And I saw her.

Tanya.

She was there facing all of us with a smirk on her face. I thought that she had left for California of something, but now she was back.

"Well, well, well, is that Isabella Swan" she said. I finched when she said my name and she laughed.

"I guess that this was bound to happen" she countined.

"I'm done here" she stated. And then she turned on her heel and left.

I couldn't believe that Tanya had come back. That girl had always been the envy of everyone. I knew that Edward had dated Tanya a while back, but it didn't even last for more than a week. What could she possibly want now.

Then I started to think of everything that she did to me. She and her group of fake ditzy friends were always teasing me. It started at kindergarten through high school. They made my life a living hell. When Tanya left, her little clique was lost without their leader and the stopped making fun of me. Now that Tanya's back, I was scared.

"Thank God, that she's gone" Rosalie said. She let out a breath and started to relax on the couch. Emmett put his hand on Rose's knee and Rosalie smiled at him.

"I hope Edward's okay though" Esme said. I felt that I was missing something. I was about to ask about Tanya's visit until Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, I think you should go to Edward's room. I think he's having a hard time accepting the news." Carlisle said.

"Sure" I said. I stood up and started to climb the stairs. When I reached Edward's door, I heard muffled sobbing. Tanya was always a cold, heartless bitch. **A/N sorry if the curse offends anyone.**

I knocked and I heard a quiet 'Come in'. I turned the door knob and entered.

**Edward POV (Yay! again)**

I couldn't believe what Tanya had told me. And when she did she gave me a smirk and walked out of my room with a laugh.

I was sitting on my bed with my face in my hands ,crying. I never cried, but I felt so alone and lost, that I decided that this was my way of dealing with..._it_. I heard my bedroom door close and I knew that Bella was in here.

"Oh, Edward" she said. I heard her walking towards my bed and she sat, and tried to give me a hug. I was just broken and I didn't know what to do.

"Bella" I said. When Bella was here it seemed better, like I could handle it. I couldn't believe I had acted so stupidly.

"Shhh, Edward it's okay I'm here" she said. _I wished it was okay _I thought.

"No it's not okay" I said. I broke away from her embrace, stood up, and started to pace.

"I can't believe her" I shouted. I knew I shoudn't put all the blame on her, because as the saying goes 'it takes two to tango'.

"Edward what did she do" Bella said.

"It's not what she did, Bella. It's what I did" I yelled at the wall. "I can't believe I was so stupid" I yelled again.

"Edward, please clam down" she asked me. I decided to calm down because I thought I was scaring Bella.

"Edward could you please tell me what's going on" she asked.

"Tanya she's um.. s-she's" I started.

"She's" she questioned.

"Pregnant" I said.

* * *

**Cliffy! I'm sorry, but I just had to do it!**

**What did you guys think! :)**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I like comments**

**So please review!**

**Oh, and have guys seen the preview for 'Vampires Suck'. I have and I'm offened. But at the same time I don't really pay much attention to it because we (Twilight fans) are gonna have the last laugh. What are you guys feeling?**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! :)**

**I wanna give a big thank you to twlight-princess, cullengirl686, .19, Bellaangel383, LilyLuna21, EdwardCullen4Eva1, HisChic17, Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, and twilightlvr4vr for reviewing Chapter Eleven! :)**

**Yay! I got new reviewers! And I made it to 50 REVIEWS! YAY! :)**

**A very special thank-you to my beta MyLifeIsEdwardCullen! Love you lots :)**

**Now I present Chapter Twelve!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm sad *has a sad face***

**Stephenie Meyer: Why?**

**Me: Because I don't own Twilight.**

**Stephenie Meyer: Sorry that you don't own Twilight *pulls out a tissue***

**Me: Me too! *gets tissue and wipes tears***

* * *

**Edward POV (because I feel like it)**

It had been a week since I told Bella that I had gotten Tanya pregnant, and things were still the same between us. I had wanted to move things along between Bella and I, but Tanya had put everything into a dead stop. At school, no one had a clue that I had knocked Tanya up. She wasn't showing just yet and for that I was glad.

Right now I was sitting in my room thinking about all my options. Then I realized that I had none. I knew what the right thing to do was: to be with Tanya and take care of the baby. But my irresponsible side was screaming at me to be with Bella and forget everything about the baby and Tanya. Esme and Carlisle, were disapointed but they knew that I was going to do the right thing. I had so many responsiblities right now and I knew that I needed to be with Tanya, but I wanted to be with Bella.

I heard that someone was knocking at my door and I told them to come in. I istantly regretted saying come in as soon as I knew who it was.

"Jacob" I said. He smirked and invited himself in. When Alice started seeing him, I had to put up with his sorry ass non-stop. **A/N sorry if any cursing beyond this point offends anyone.**

"Edward" he spat out. He then came over to me and sat next to me. To say that it was uncomfortable was an understatement. I was beyond my comfort zone. Then Jacob's hand collided with my sholder.

"What the hell" I said to him and he just smirked.

"You thought that you could get away with knocking up Tanya" he said. I couldn't believe he knew that. But then I realized who could have told him... Alice.

"Why do you care" I said. I really was not in the mood to fight with him now.

"You, Edward Cullen, are the biggest screw up ever. I can't believe Bella and you still 'hang out'. For all I know you could be getting her pregnant too" he said. That's it I had, had enough. So, I punched him right in the jaw. That should teach him.

"I can't believe you just did that" he said. This time it was my turn to smirk.

"You think you could just walk in my room and be talking trash like that and not be hit? Wow, you are really so slow" I said.

He started to get his hand ready to punch me and just as he was about too Esme walked into my room.

"What is going on here" she exclaimed. Jacob immediatly dropped his fist and straightend up.

"Nothing . I was just leaving" he said. He then walked right out of my room and into Alice's.

"I heard what he said to you" Esme said.

"Really?" I said. I didn't think Esme heard what I said. I thought she was in the living room. I hadn't really spoken to any of my siblings or Jasper and Rosalie, since I heard about the pregnancy. Bella was the only person I confided in now.

"Yeah. Edward you are NOT a screw up. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you are" Esme said.

"Mom, you're wrong. I am a screw up. I got a girl pregnant for God's sake" I yelled. I was so frustrated, and I knew the one person who could call me down.

I had my head in my hands, and I heard Esme leave. When I heard my bedroom door shut, I raced to my beside table and got my phone and called Bella.

**Bella POV**

I was laying on my bed and just thinking. When I had gotten home, I had found a note from Charlie saying that he would be gone for two weeks on a trip with Billy. I was glad that he was away, it gave me more time to think.

I remember when Edward had told me that he had gotten Tanya pregnant...

_Flashback_

_"Tanya she's um.. s-she's" he started._

_"She's" I questioned._

_"Pregnant" he said._

_I stood up and walked to where he was standing. I gave him a hug and led him to his couch. He put his head on my shoulder and started to cry. I rubbed circles on his back just like he did to me when I needed comfort. He wrapped his arms around me and his cries grew louder._

_"Edward you will get through this, I know you will" I said. I couldn't believe Tanya dumped all of this on him, all of sudden. I knew that he was dealing with a whole lot of emotions and he needed someone to comfort him._

_"I don't know what I'd do without you Bella" he said. I smiled weakly and gave him a kiss on top of his head._

_"And I don't know what I would do without you Edward" I said to him. He hugged my tightly._

_We ended up falling alsleep on his couch with our arms wrapped around each other._

_End of flashback_

I smiled as I remebered that memory, it was my first time comforting Edward and I had a feeling that it wouldn't be my last.

Ring-ring. I heard my phone and reached over to go answer it. I didn't even bother looking to see who it was.

"Hello" I said.

"Bella, could I meet you somewhere I really need to see you" said the one voice that made me melt.

"Sure, Edward" I said. His voice sounded broken, ever since Tanya gave him the him the news, he souded, acted, and looked different.

"Do you want to go to our meadow Bella" he asked.

"Yes" I responded.

"Good, I'll see you in ten" he said.

"Great see you soon" I said.

"Bye" he said.

"Bye".

Even if he was sad and depressed his voice still sounded so beatiful. I started to go downstairs and I went to go get my keys. And then I heard that familar knock on my door. I went to go answer it and I saw Edward. The way he looked alarmed me. He had dark circles under his eyes. He was even more pale, now. And he looked very skinny. Still muscluar but skinny.

"Edward what happened to you" I said.

"Tanya, that's what happened" he said. He went to hold my hand and when my fingers touched his, I recongnized that his hand was so cold. But, still it was comforting.

He led the way to his Volvo and opened the door for me. I gave him a smile as a thank you and he smiled back weakly. He got in the drivers seat and started to drive to out meadow.

When we got there he got my hand and we started to walk.

"Bella'' he said.

"Yes" I responed. We were in the meadow now and we standing right in the center of it.

"Bella, I depend on you now. You are the only person I confide in now. You didn't judge me when I told you I got Tanya pregnant. I really trust you. You are the only person I let in now. When Tanya told me she was pregnant. My walls came up. And you are the only person I let in. I tust you and I just hope you are still in my life after the baby is born." he said. I couldn't believe he trusted me that much. But, I knew that I will never betray his trust.

"Edward I will be there for you, whenever you need me. You were there for me and I will be there for you" I said. He smiled and leaned in to give me a hug. I hugged him back and I felt his tears on my back.

We held each other like that for what seemed like hours. When he let go he leaned in and so did I. I knew what he wanted to do and I was willing to let him. Our lips were millimeters apart and just he was about to close the tiny gap. His phone rang.

"What" he answered sharply. I giggled.

"What does _she_ want" he said sharply. I knew who _she _was... Tanya.

"Oh, I'll be there in ten" he said. His face was a mixture of pissed off and... excited?

"Edward, what's wrong" I said.

"Tanya is going to go to her first doctor's appointment for the baby, and wanted me to come with her" he said.

"Oh" I said.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be. You have to do, what you have to do" I said. A part of me wanted this afternoon to never end, but he was going to be a father now. So he had new responsibilites.

We started walking towards the car, and that's when I saw him.

"Charlie" I said.

* * *

**OME! I love doing cliffys! What do you guys think Charlie is there for?**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Sugar is sweet**

**and so are you if you review!**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey my fellow readers!. :)**

**I wanna give a big thank-you to LilyLuna21, cullengirl686, Isabella James Swan Cullen, staceycullen, and .19**

**for reviewing Chapter 12. Love you all! :)**

**Also, I wanna give a big thank-you to my beta MyLifeIsEdwardCullen... and my new beta Thaigher Lillie! Love you so much! :)**

**Be sure to check out 'Dig' by Thaigher Lillie, it is one of the best on !**

**Also, I'm sorry if any cursing that is in this chapter offends anyone!**

**Now on to Chapter 13! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I want to own Twilight!**

**Stephanie Meyers: NO!**

**Me: Why?**

**Stephanie Meyer: Cuz' it's mine!**

**Me: Fine**

* * *

_Previously on 'How Much Cheating Can One Take'_

_"Edward, what's wrong" I said._

_"Tanya is going to go to her first doctor's appointment for the baby; She .wanted me to come with her" he said._

_"Oh" I said._

_"I'm sorry" he said._

_"Don't be. You have to do what you have to do" .A part of me never wanted this afternoon to end; but he was going to be a father now. He had_  
_new responsibilities._

_As we walked towards the car, that's when I saw him._

_"Charlie" I said._

* * *

**Bella POV  
**  
I couldn't believe it. I thought Charlie was supposed to be on a trip with Billy. I was really worried because I didn't know what Charlie was capable of. His eyes were blazing and he was giving Edward a major death glare.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Forks latest screw up, Edward fucking Cullen" Charlie sneered.

I looked at Charlie again and I knew that he and Billy had been drinking.

I looked over to Edward and saw him pull out his phone and send a text to someone. I figured he was texting Tanya. Most likely he was telling her that he may not be able to make it to the doctor's appointment with her.

I felt him grab my hand and give it a squeeze. At that moment I knew that we were in major trouble. Charlie gave Edward a look that said '_you better get your hands off my daughter'.  
_  
Charlie was fire engine red with anger... literally. He eyes zeroed in on mine and Edward's interlocking hands. This wasn't going to end well. Charlie was about to blow a gasket.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" he exclaimed. I guess he had heard about Tanya's pregnancy or else he would have been okay with me hanging out with Edward.

"Dad we were just hanging out" I said. I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. I guessed that didn't work because Charlie started to yell again.

"YEAH BELLA!'HANGING OUT' CAN MEAN A WHOLE LOT OF DIFFERENT THINGS THESE DAYS!" he bellowed. This time he was so loud that Edward and I had to let go of each other's hands to cover our ears.

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT HE'S NOT TRYING TO GET YOU PREGNANT TOO, HUH!" That was the last straw; I wasn't going to let him get away with talking to us like that. It was time I put my foot down.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CHARLIE!" I yelled. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU AND MOM DIDN'T WORK OUT! IT'S NOT FAIR TO TAKE THAT OUT ON ME OR EDWARD. HE HAS BEEN THERE FOR ME MORE THAN YOU HAVE! SO YOU FEEL ITS RIGHT TO JUDGE THEN I'LL JUDGE! YOU CHARLIE SWAN ARE A NO GOOD, POOR EXCUSE OF A FATHER! YOU DON'T EVEN DESEVRE THE TITLE OF DAD! I yelled at him. I knew that what I said would send him over the edge but he needed to hear it.

Charlie was bursting with rage. He was so angry I could see his whole body shaking. He slowly walked over to us and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"That was the biggest mistake you've ever made..._ Isabella_" he snarled. He raised his hand and I quickly braced myself for the impact, but I felt nothing.

"Charlie" Edward said. I looked up at him and saw that he was holding my father's hand rather tightly. I could see the veins bulging in his hand.

"You have no right to assume things that never happened. I know what I did and I don't need everyone telling me what I did. I know that I'm a screw up and I  
deserve everything you are going to give me. But the one thing I won't tolerate is you laying a finger on Bella. She has been nothing but good to you and Jacob. Jacob hurt her and you act like it never happened. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT BELLA AT ALL! Edward yelled at my father. I should've known Charlie wouldn't have been man enough to listen to Edward. Charlie made his other hand into a fist and aimed it Edward. Before he could even throw the punch, a car screeched to a stop on the side of us.  
The car door swung open as Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, _Alice and Jacob stepped out_.

Thank God they were here. I didn't know how this night would've ended if they didn't show up.

The Cullens and Hales ran over to us and Jacob went to stand next to his father. Alice went to stand next to Jacob. It really hurt me to see she chose her boyfriend over her family. I really pitied her.

"Charlie, I will personally call the police if you lay a finger on my son" Carlisle said.

Charlie sneered and grumbled but he dropped his fist and took two big steps away from Edward and I.

"Just you wait bitch. If you get my girl pregnant; I will personally come after you" Charlie threatened.

"That won't happen, sir" Edward said. It was sad that Edward was acting like the adult in this situation.

"And you." Charlie said pointing a finger at me. "Are coming home this instant. You are not allowed to see Edward or his family ever again" he said. I was crushed but  
I wasn't going to agree to his every whim. Not anymore.

"No, Charlie" I said. His head whipped around and he made his way back towards me.

"What did you say?" he asked me.

"You heard me" I stated. I didn't know where this burst of confidence came from but I was determined not to let it die.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. YOU ARE COMING HOME THIS INSTANT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" He screamed. He was so  
close that I could smell the beer and booze coming from his breath. It was so disgusting I had to hold my breath or I was going to puke.

I leaned away from him as I spoke. "No I'm not Charlie. I'm tired of following your every command like some sort of robot". At that point I didn't care if he did anything drastic.

"That's it! I have had enough of you. Go to the house and pack up your things I want you out of my fucking house. I don't want to see you anymore" he said. Wait what? I thought he was going to  
ship me off to my mom's, not kick me out.

"Charlie, I don't think you need to go that far" Carlisle said. I turned around and saw that everyone was shocked, even Alice.

"Nope. I want Bella out. Now, Jacob and Billy can move in with me" Charlie said. I couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe he would pick his friend and the guy that  
abused his daughter, over me. I started to get a little teary eyed but I quickly blinked them away.

I saw Carlisle stiffen. He turned around and whispered something in Edward's ear. He gave me a small smile as he led the others back to the car. Charlie didn't even look back as he walked away.

"Bella, Carlisle says not to worry. He says it's best if you stay at our house for a while, and let Charlie cool off" Edward whispered in my ear. I quickly nodded and  
he put his arm around me and led me to his Volvo.

* * *

**So, how did my fellow readers like it!**

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Sugar is sweet

and so are you if you review!

:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey my fellow readers!****  
**  
**I wanna give a big thank you to **

**laughs**

**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn**

**twihard22**

**loyal-girl4**

**cullengirl686**

**floatingcircle**

**Isabella-123-**

**PolkaDotsEatYourFace**

**and Isabella James Swan Cullen for reviewing!**

**Another thank-you goes out to my beta's Thaigher Lillie, Isabella-123- and MyLifeIsEdwardCullen for working their magic on this chapter. :)**

**And now Chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: If I say 'I own' you say Twilight, ready?**

**Stephanie Meyer: No you don't own Twilight and you never will!**

**Me: Fine!**

* * *

_Previously on 'How Much Cheating Can One Take'_

_"Nope. I want Bella out. Now, Jacob and Billy can move in with me" Charlie said. I couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe he would pick his friend and the guy that_  
_abused his daughter, over me. I started to get a little teary eyed but I quickly blinked them away._

_I saw Carlisle stiffen. He turned around and whispered something in Edward's ear. He gave me a small smile as he led the others back to the car. Charlie didn't even look back as he walked away._

_"Bella, Carlisle says not to worry. He says it's best if you stay at our house for a while, and let Charlie cool off" Edward whispered in my ear. I quickly nodded and he put his arm around me and led me to his Volvo._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward and I finally got to his house. Whenever I let a few tears escape, Edward always gave my hand a squeeze. I was so grateful to have him. He had stuck with me through thick and thin.

Edward opened my door and had his hand out waiting for me to take it. I did, and he led me to the front door of his house. When we walked in no one said anything. They just gave Edward and me small smiles. I heard Carlisle arguing with someone on the phone. I knew who it was... Charlie.

Edward led me to his room, and we both sat on his black sofa. All of a sudden it hit me how majorly fucked up our lives really was. At 17 years old, Edward was a father to be, and I was abused and soon to be kicked out of my house.

I felt the bed shift as Edward lay on his side facing me. I wanted the comfort of him so I laid down on my side with my back facing him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled close to him. My back was against his chest as his grip tightened on me. After a while I felt a few drop of wetness fall on my cheek. At that moment I realized that not only was I vulnerable but so was Edward. He was just as scared and angry at the situations we were in as I was. But even through all the bullshit we managed to have some light in this fucked up life of ours. We had found each other.

Right then, I didn't care if Charlie never wanted to see me again or the amount of abuse I took from Jake. Nothing mattered at that moment except Edward and me. We were laying there, comforting each other silently, saying nothing because we already knew what each other felt.

We heard a knock and we both got up from our positions. Edward motioned for me to sit while he got the door.

"What do you want, Alice" Edward said. _Alice? What?_ I wasn't ready to face Alice yet. She and I were still on rocky terms. "Okay, I'll ask her" Edward said. _Her? I hoped he wasn't talking about me._ "Bella?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Um, you don't have to say yes, but Alice wants to talk to you" he said.

I didn't know what Alice wanted to talk to me for, but I knew that I wanted to end this awkward silence between us. She was my best friend and I hoped she could be that again. "Okay" I said. His eyes opened a little wider and I could see more of that beautiful green color. Not only were his eyes beautiful, but all of him was

"Okay, while you guys are…um…talking; I'm going to go to the doctor's office with Tanya. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Edward why are you asking me if that's okay? You are a father now, you don't have to ask my permission" I said.

"Sorry" he said giving me his signature crooked smile. When I smiled back at him he came over and hugged me. "Bella thank you for everything. You're truly are amazing." I gave him a hug back as a thank you.

"Well, I'm gonna go" he said. He stood up, gave me a smile and went to the door.

"Edward" I called out to him.

"Yes?" he turned and looked at me once more.

"Don't be long" I said.

He smiled and whispered "I won't."

I got up and made my way to Alice's room.  
**  
Edward POV  
**  
I felt slightly guilty for leaving Bella, but she was right. I was a father now and I had new responsibilities.

I got into my Volvo and made my way to Tanya's house. Tanya had come up to me in school and tried to hint to my friends that we were back together. I knew that had to  
happen for the sake of our child. I didn't know how this happened, but then...there had been that time...  
_  
Flashback_  
I shook that thought away. I never wanted to speak or think of it again. I pulled up to Tanya's house and she was standing right there on the porch. She smirked at me when  
she saw me.

I was at a party at Jasper and Rosalie's house with Tanya. Her beauty put even Rosalie to shame, and Tanya was fully aware of it. She  
would flaunt it in Rosalie's face and that only gave Rose just another reason to hate Tanya.

"Yo, Edward" Emmett called.

"Yeah" I said.

"Here, Tanya told me to give this to you" he said as he handed me a drink. I smelled it and noticed it had a very weird odor to it, but I drank it anyway. Tanya had come over to me and led me to a room. I knew what her intentions were, and I tried to stop her. Though I was so overcome with lust, I just let her do whatever she wanted with me.

End of flashback

"Hey Eddie" she said.

"Hi" I shot back flatly.

"Ouch that hurts Eddie. Is that any way to speak to the mother of your child?"

I just stayed quiet. I really wasn't in the mood to argue with her. As we pulled up to the hospital, she quickly grabbed my hand and put it against her stomach. At that moment I felt somewhat mellow.

She released my hand and we both headed towards the hospital.

"Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali, the doctor is ready to see you" a nurse said to us. Tanya had tried to get a hold of my hand but I kept it locked to my side.

"Okay let's see Ms. Denali" the doctor said. He started to put some gel over Tanya's stomach and started to move this machine all around it. "By the looks of you two this baby is going to be beautiful" the doctor said. I gave her a small smile, and Tanya gave a tiny smile with a just hint of her usual smirk.  
The doctor told us that the baby was healthy but she couldn't yet determine the baby's sex.

We both stood up and thanked the doctor. She told us that she would call us when our next appointment was.

On our way home the ride was quiet and tense. I knew she was going to say something to piss me off and I was right.

"So Eddie, when are you going to come back to me? I can't do this by myself." She said as the tears ran down her face. I parked the car in front of her drive way and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I won't leave Bella. But I will be there for my child." I said looking straight into her eyes.

"But she's a whore Edward! A fucking whore!" she yelled. WTF! That was it. We were at her house, so I turned to her.

"Get out" I said in the coldest voice I could muster. She got out and slammed the door. I saw the smirk on her face in my rearview mirror as I drove away.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't talk to Alice as soon as I would have liked to because Emmett basically begged me to play Rock Band with him. I finished as quickly as I could and walked up the steps to her room.

"Here goes nothing" I thought to myself as I turned the doorknob.

**

* * *

****Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry it took me this long to update! I have been extremely busy! But, don't worry I'll make it up to you I promise! :)**

**I wanna give a huge thank you to Bellaangel383, Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, LilyLuna21, CountryMumAU, PolkaDotsEatYourFace, cullengirl686, Ka5tie-marie-cullen for reviewing Chapter 14!**

**Another thank you goes out to my wonderful betas Thaigher Lillie, Isabella-123- and MyLifeIsEdwardCullen for working their magic! :)**

**Oh, and I'm sorry that any cursing in this chapter offends anyone!**

**And now Chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dear Santa: I want Twilight!**

**Stephanie Meyer: You will never have it and Santa doesn't exist!**

**Me: What! Santa doesn't exist! *runs away crying***

* * *

_Previously on 'How Much Cheating Can One Take'_

_I felt my hand turn the doorknob and I found Alice. Her back was facing me and she was staring at her open window._

_I couldn't talk to Alice as soon as I would have liked to because Emmett basically begged me to play Rock Band with him. I finished as quickly as I could and walked up the steps to her room._

_"Here goes nothing" I thought to myself as I turned the doorknob._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I looked around her room and noticed that she had changed it. Before, her room had been spotless; now I saw that her room was a mess.

She had clothes strewn everywhere. Her bed was unmade and magazines where thrown across the floor of her room.

"Alice" I said. She turned around and I flinched. Her hair was a mess and she was so pale. Her eyes were worried and scared. I also saw a hint of happiness.

"Bella" she whispered. She came over to me slowly and put her arms around me. While I was hugging her I noticed that she felt super light and so cold.

"Alice what happened to you?" I asked her. Her eyes grew sad and she led me over to her walk-in closet. I thought what she had to say was important because her closet was also sound proof.

"He happened, Bella" she said. We were both sitting on her couch and I noticed that her eyes grew a little watery.

"Jacob?" I questioned. She nodded and let a tear escape.

"What did he do to you?" I asked her.

"I can't believe he did this to me!" she yelled, as she had started to sob. I held her while she cried, just as she held me when I was broken...  
_  
_

_Flashback_

_"Alice!" I yelled. I had just returned from La Push and I needed to tell Alice something._

_"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice questioned. I knew for a fact that she saw the tear streaming down my face._

_The Cullens were away for the weekend and Charlie had gone fishing with Billy again. I was here at the Cullen's house for a sleepover with Alice for the time being._

_I burst into tears as Alice came in running._

_"Bella, Bella what happened?" she said. She led me over to her couch and we both sat down._

_"Jake h-he" I stuttered._

_"He what Bella?" Alice asked._

_"He yelled in my face that I was a horrible girlfriend. And after that he basically kicked me out of his house!" I said. After i said that I burst into tears and I_  
_remember Alice comforting me..._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry" she said as soon as she noticed her mascara on my white shirt.

"It's okay".

"So what did _he _do to you that has gotten you this upset?" I asked her.

"This" she said. Alice led me out of her closet and into her bathroom. Where there I found ten boxes of... pregnancy tests were laid down on the floor.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"I know. I did do _it_ with him, Bella. Don't ask me why I did. It just happened" she said. I was beyond shocked. Alice was the type of person that would have never done _that_ with a guy she hardly knows. But then again, Jake kept forcing me to do that with him.

"Alice are you?" I questioned.

'I don't know" she said.

"What do mean you don't know?" She went over and picked up one of the tests. She showed me it and it looked like a cross of a plus and minus sign.

"What does this mean?" I said.

"I don't know" she yelled, as she threw the test across the bathroom and it hit the wall.

"And that's the problem" she said.

"I don't know if I have a baby growing inside me. Esme and Carlisle are gonna be so disappointed in me" she said. She then slumped down to the floor and buried her face in her hands. I walked over to her and tried to hug her as best as I could.

"Why don't you go to the doctor's office?" I asked her.

"I can't. Every doctor in the whole state of Washington knows who Carlisle is. If I go, I'm sure as hell they are gonna tell him!" she yelled.

"Then you gotta tell Carlisle and Esme. They will understand, they were understanding about Edward." I said.

"Bella, I'm sorry for... everything. Really I am. I just don't know what to do. You shouldn't even be helping me right now. You should still be angry but you're not. You truly are a good person and Edward should be thankful he has you as a girlfriend" she said.

"Wait a minute Alice. Edward and I are not dating. We will n-"

"You guys are so perfect for each other I can't believe you don't see it" she said.

"But anyway. I missed having my best friend. I'm so sorry Bella can you please forgive me?" she asked, as I felt my heart warm up to her.

"Of course I forgive you Alice. I've missed my best friend too."

As soon as I said that, she hugged me real tight, so tight that Emmett's hugs couldn't even compete.

"Bella, I still don't know what to do about this" she said gesturing to her stomach.

"Alice when did you do _it_ with him?" I asked her.

"Just two weeks ago," I couldn't believe that she was so open with me about this.

"Okay, just give it some time. You never know, what if your period comes?" I asked her. I wanted her to be okay and the thought that Jacob did this to her made me want to kill him. I am sure as hell that Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were going to feel the same way.

"Okay Bella" she said, just then we both heard the door slam so hard that it made us both jump.

"I think Edward's back home" she said.

"Yeah"

"You know he's changed ever since you guys have gotten closer. He seems happier. But now that Tanya's back...

"Yeah, I know what you mean" I said.

"Tanya to me is just so shady" she said.

"Alice, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but-"

"I know. You want to go see Edward" she said. She gestured to the door and smiled. I knew that she had grown apart from Edward ever since she started seeing Jacob. But,  
now I had a feeling that they were going to get a lot closer.

I closed Alice's door and made my way to Edward's room which was at the third story of the Cullen mansion. As I made me way up to his room, I couldn't help but wonder what went on between Edward and Tanya that led up to this happening. I mean I was sure that he didn't have a girlfriend, but I guess I was wrong on that one.

As I reached Edward's room I heard piano music. I slowly opened his door and found him playing his piano so beautifully. As I made my way to him I looked closely at his face and saw the tear stains on his cheeks.

_'That bitch Tanya made him cry'_ I thought. So many tears that girl has caused for Edward...

I finally reached him and sat next to him on his piano bench. I touched his hand as it was moving across the ivory and ebony. When I touched his hand I felt the goose bumps on his skin.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Yes" he said. His voice sounded different like if his mind was faraway somewhere, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"I'm sorry" I said. I kept my eyes on his hands. But he gently moved my face to meet his breathtaking green eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he said.

I leaned into his chest and his arms wrapped around me. His hug felt like two souls becoming one. I started to cry and so did he.

The moment was so perfect. I never wanted it to end. We both let go and my eyes drowned into his breathtaking emerald eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay" I said.

"With you by my side it will"

* * *

**So how did my readers like it!**

Okay well here is the deal... if I reach 100 reviews, I will post two chapters the next time I update and they will both be 2,000 or more words long I promise!

:) Please Review!


	16. I'm so sorry :

Firstly, I'm sorry to those who thought this was gonna be a chapter :/ I know I've been gone for years. But now I'm back. Please everyone could you read my profile…my explanation is there and I need your help to make two important decisions. Again I'm sorry to everyone and don't worry I won't be gone for extraordinary long periods of time any more.


End file.
